1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming flip chip packages and related structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a stacked package, a first die is typically mounted to a substrate and a second die is mounted to the first die. Although reducing the footprint as compared to mounting the first and second dies in a side by side arrangement, the stacking of the second die on the first die increases the overall height of the stacked package.